(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a tire-repair bottle and more particularly, to such a tire-repair bottle that automatically repairs a broken tire with latex.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A driver may encounter a tire explosion accident when the wheels run over a nail or sharp object during driving. When one tire is broken during driving, it may cause an unexpected disaster. Further, the broken tire must be quickly repaired.
There is known a commercial tire-repair bottle, which comprises a flexible bottle containing a tire repairing fluid (latex), and a nozzle tip extending from the neck of the flexible bottle and connectable to the air valve of a tire. When in use, the nozzle tip is connected to the air valve of the tire to be repair, and then compress the flexible bottle with the hands to force latex out of the flexible bottle through the nozzle tip into the tire. This manual operation requires much effort during application. Further, this structure of tire-repair bottle does not meet environmental protection requirements because it is not reusable and must be thrown away after its service.